


I love you

by D4mm17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Song-inspired, Yearning, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17
Summary: A fic inspired by the song i love you by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	I love you

_ No… It’s not true.  _

_ Tell me it’s all a lie.  _

Lena stood frozen and watched as tears slowly streaked their way down Kara’s cheeks. Kara, who looked completely unlike herself. There was no smile on her face, no warmth in her eyes. Just an unending fear that clenched at Lena’s heart. The lights of National City illuminated a halo around Kara, giving her an angelic glow. 

This was the woman that had piqued her interest that very first day, when she had waltzed into her office on the heels of her cousin. The woman who had saved her life multiple times as the hero Lena had always known her to be. Lena was ashamed to remember how easy it was for Kara to break down her walls and implant herself right in the center of Lena’s universe. That someone as good as Kara Zor-el had wanted to be near her in the first place was nearly a miracle, but this? It was too much. 

“What did you just say?” Lena asked slowly. 

_ I must have misheard. _

_ It has to be a joke.  _

_ She couldn’t possibly have said-  _

“I said, I love you, Lena.”

The breath halted in Lena’s lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut and took slow deep breaths, like she’d been taught in therapy. Soft footsteps padded towards her and Lena couldn’t stop herself from jerking away as Kara tried to set a hand on her shoulder. 

“Tell me you don’t mean that.” Lena opened her eyes to look pleadingly at Kara. 

“I can’t.” Kara said softly, tears streaming faster now. 

“Tell me you don’t want me,” Lena begged, tears pricking at her eyes. 

Kara huffed an incredulous laugh and said, “I can’t do that either.” 

“Kara.” 

Kara moved in closer, hands outstretched, but Lena shifted away from her again. 

“Kara,  _ no-  _ I can’t, I  _ can’t-”  _ The tears came in earnest now, Lena no longer strong enough to hold them back. 

Lena wanted to look away but found herself unable as she watched Kara’s heart break in two. Kara’s face scrunched as though she was trying to hold herself back. In the blink of an eye she was gone, and Lena was left to sob alone in her office. 

* * *

She couldn’t sleep. Lena stared at the far wall of her bedroom, propped up in bed as her mind raced a million miles a minute. She watched as the light slowly seeped in through the windows, dawn illuminating the walls in red until it slowly faded to bright white. 

She didn’t know what to do. On one hand she could cut off all connection, end things completely and never see Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el ever again. She could move to another city and set up L-Corp’s roots there. Her heart twinged in her heart at the mere thought of leaving, and the idea that she had lost Kara forever made tears spring to her eyes yet again. 

That option was not going to happen, so it only left her with one. She had to face her feelings. All of them. The inadequacy, the fear, that filled her heart everytime Kara so much as looked at her. Kara, who was a god in the literal sense, had somehow chosen Lena of all people. She had always had Lena’s back, her confidence and devotion unwavering in the face of any and all evidence pitted against Lena. Lena had never felt so trusted, so loved. 

Her breath hitched at that as a million scenes flashed in her mind. A million ways Kara had shown Lena she loved her. And a few where Lena had done the same. She had been blind, to think herself unlovable when Kara had been proving it time and time again over the past few years. Lena laughed as she remembered that first gala. Potstickers served at a billion dollar fundraiser, how could she not have known then that she would have done anything for Kara? 

Her mind was made up. She reached for the watch sitting on her bedside table and pressed the side button. She took a deep breath before she climbed out of bed and padded through her apartment to the balcony off her front living room. Kara was already there, face pale with large bags under her eyes. 

“Hi,” Kara said softly as Lena opened the door. 

“Hello,” Lena said in return. 

“Lena, I never meant to upset you, I just thought-” Kara’s brow crinkled as she cut herself off. “I didn’t- don’t, want to ruin what we have together. I care about you so much, and if we never talk about it again that would be fine with me. We could go on like nothing happened, like I had never even said-” 

“Kara.”

Kara took in a sharp breath as she realized how close Lena had moved while she had been babbling away. 

“Lena?” 

“I should be the one apologizing. I hate seeing you cry, and to know I was the cause of it fills me with this- I can’t really describe it.” 

Kara watched, curious, as Lena took in a shaky breath. 

“The truth of the matter is, that I love you too. No matter how hard I’ve tried to make the feelings go away they’re always there. I tried to repress them time and time again, but I failed every single time. And the fact of the matter is that I am irrevocably in love with you, Kara Zor-el.” 

“Do you mean that?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

“Yes. I love you.” 

Lena watched Kara think it over, and then she was grinning, her face lighting up in the way it only did when she was with Lena. 

“Rao, I love you so much,” Kara breathed as she stepped into Lena’s personal space. 

Lena could only nod as they drew closer, magnetic energy pulling, pulling,  _ pulling,  _ until they were falling together. It was everything Lena had ever imagined and so much more. The kiss was slow but filled with passion, pent up feelings finally finding their outlet. 

Kara chased her lips as Lena pulled away, before she opened her eyes slowly to stare at Lena. Lena flicked her eyes inside her apartment, then grabbed Kara by the front of her suit and slowly tugged her inside. 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Kara said as she caught on. She allowed herself to be led through Lena’s apartment as the shorter woman backed slowly towards her bedroom. They made it halfway before Kara lurched forward for a kiss, and then another, and suddenly she had Lena pressed against a wall. Lena sighed as Kara pressed reverent kisses against her jaw, down her neck, before she tugged at the collar of Lena’s shirt to allow herself access to more skin. In a split moment decision Lena slipped her shirt off, and she watched abashedly as Kara’s eyes grew wide and then dark. 

Everything became hazy after that. All Lena knew was Kara’s gentle touch, the feeling of her breath against sensitive skin as they stripped each other bare. At some point they made it to Lena’s bed and then it was Kara’s hands everywhere; groping for purchase, massaging, tugging Lena as close as possible. They kissed and kissed and touched and soon enough they were falling apart, together, slowly coming back to each other only to do it again and again. 

It’s much later, when they’re both sated and lazily sharing kisses when Lena runs a hand through Kara’s hair and presses their foreheads together. 

“Go on a date with me?” Lena asked softly. 

Kara grins, wide and bright, and kisses Lena quickly. 

“There’s nothing I’d love more.” 


End file.
